Amazons
The Amazons are an all-female society of superhumans, based on the Amazons of Greek mythology. There have been three major incarnations of these Amazons, one before the Crisis, and two after. What two of these groups have in common is that they are the race which produced Wonder Woman. The third group of Amazons call themselves Bana-Mighdallians. History Origin The Amazons of Paradise Island were first created by William Moulton Marston as part of the origin story of his creation, Wonder Woman. These Amazons were a race of immortal super-women that lived on the magical Paradise Island. Favored by Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, the Amazons thrived in peace for centuries, but remained aloof from the world of Man. The youngest and most powerful of the Amazons, Princess Diana, left her protective nation of sisterhood, renouncing her immortality to fight the forces of evil in Man's World as Wonder Woman. Pre-Crisis In the days of Ancient Greece, many centuries ago, the Amazons were the foremost nation in the world. In Amazonia, women ruled and all was well. Then one day, Hercules, the strongest man in the world, stung by the taunts that he could not conquer the Amazon women, selected his strongest and fiercest warriors and landed on the Amazons' shores. The Amazons' queen, Hippolyte, met Hercules to a personal combat, because she knew that with her magic girdle, given to her by Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, she could not lose. Hippolyte defeated Hercules, but with deceit and trickery, he managed to secure Hippolyta's magic girdle — and soon the Amazons were taken into slavery. Aphrodite, angry at Hippolyte for having succumbed to the wiles of men, would do nothing to help them. Finally, the Amazons were no longer able to bear their submission to men, and Hippolyte appealed to the Goddess Aphrodite again. This time not in vain, for she relented, and with her help, Hippolyte secured the magic girdle from Hercules. With the magic girdle in Hippolyte's possession, it did not take long for the Amazons to overcome their masters — and taking from them their entire fleet, they set sail for another shore, for it was Aphrodite's condition that they leave the world of man and establish a new world of their own. Aphrodite also decreed that they must always wear the heavy bracelets fashioned by their captors, as a reminder that they must always keep aloof from men. And so, after sailing the seas many days and many nights, the Amazons found Paradise Island and settled there to build a new world. With its fertile soil, its marvelous vegetation, and varied natural resources, there was no want, no illness, no hatreds, and no wars. And as long as the Amazons remained on Paradise Island and Hippolyte retained the magic girdle, they retained the power of eternal life—so long as they did not permit themselves to again be beguiled by men. Just after the Amazons conquered the Herculeans and set sail for their island, they were given the Magic Sphere by Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. Through this device, Hippolyte was able to view events in Man's World from the present and past — and sometimes even forecast the future. With the visions of the future seen from the Magic Sphere, the Amazons were able to far surpass the inventions of man-made civilization. Not only were the Amazons stronger and wiser, but their weapons were more advanced, and their flying machines were faster. Post-Crisis In the mid-1980s a storyline took place called Crisis on Infinite Earths in which all comics in the DC Universe ceased to exist and re-started with all new origins. When this happened it was explained that the Amazons were created by the goddess Artemis from the souls of women who had died at the hands of men, and were given new and stronger bodies, made from clay transformed into flesh and blood. These Amazons, like the Pre-Crisis versions, escaped Heracles (the Greek name for Hercules) and his men to an isolated and magically protected island, this one called Themyscira after the lost capital city of the Amazons' former homeland. In this new land, they were granted eternal youth and beauty. Some Amazons chose to remain behind, however, and, lacking immortality, formed the hidden nation of Bana-Mighdall. Post-Flashpoint Following the revamp of the DC Universe's history at the end of Flashpoint, the history of the Amazons was again revised. Themyscira is now called Paradise Island as it was before the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Hippolyta has blond hair and is the biological mother of Diana, whose biological father is Zeus. Hippolyta invented the "molding Diana from clay" story in order to protect her from the wrath of Zeus's wife Hera. Named Amazons Box-hippolyta.png|Queen Hippolyta Box-diana.png|Princess Diana Box-donna.png|Donna Troy Acantha.png|Acantha Aleka.jpg|Aleka WW 2009 Alexa.png|Alexa Alkyone WWv3-36.png|Alkyone Antiope.jpg|Antiope Artemis Rebirth design.png|Artemis Cydippe.png|Cydippe Demi.jpg|Demi Dessa.jpg|Dessa Egeria-thumb.png|Egeria Epione-WWv2-37.png|Epione Euboea-WWv2-10.png|Euboea Grace Choi.jpg|Grace Choi Lyta Milton.png|Lyta Milton Mala 02.jpg|Mala Menalippe-thumb.png|Menalippe Metala-thumb.png|Metala Nubia.png|Nubia Orana-thumb.png|Orana Philippus WWv5 04.png|Philippus Timandra-thumb.png|Timandra Venelia-WWv2-91.png|Venelia * Aella - An Amazonian falconer and royal guardswoman * Althea * Atalanta - Queen of the lost Amazon River tribe * Clio - An Amazonian scribe * Daphne * Faruka - An eyepatch-wearing Amazon * Fatsis * Hellene * Io - The Amazons' weapons-mistress with a crush on Diana * Ipthime - The Amazons' sculptor and architect * Melia * Mnenosyne - The Amazons' historian * Orithia * Pallas - The Amazons' blacksmith * Paula * Penelope - The Amazons' archivist * Penthesilea - An Amazon loyal to Queen Hippolyta * Polycasta * Pythia - The spiritual mentor to Julia Kapatelis * Sofia Constantinas * Tender Mercy - An Amazonian supervillain and partner of Doctor Impossible * Timandra - An Amazonian historian In Other Media ;Television * The Amazons appeared in several episodes of Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. They were most prominently featured in the two-part Justice League episode "Fury", where a rogue Amazon named Aresia attempted to unleash a plague that would kill all of the men on Earth. The Amazons also appeared in the Justice League episodes "Secret Origins" and "Paradise Lost", as well as the Justice League Unlimited episode "The Balance". * The Amazons briefly appeared in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Triumverate of Terror!", where a tournament was held on Paradise Island by Queen Hippolyta. The Joker infiltrated the island by disguising himself as a woman, and won the tournament by using his trademark Smilex gas to poison all of the Amazons present in the arena. ;Film * The Amazons appear in ''Wonder Woman'' (2009). * The Amazons appear in Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. ;Video Games * The Amazons appear in several cutscenes in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, as well as Wonder Woman's in-game ending. In the game's storyline, they are shown defending Paradise Island after Shang Tsung and his Tarkatan warriors invade it. * The Amazons appeared in DC Universe Online. Besides Wonder Woman, Io, Mala, and Clio are the only known Amazons from the comics that appear in this game. Wonder Woman rallies the Amazons to fight Circe's Beastiamorph army in Metropolis. The foot soldiers of the Amazons consists of Amazon Hoplite Minors, Amazon Hoplite Majors, Amazon Hoplite Spearmaidens, Amazon Archer Minors, Amazon Archer Majors, Amazon Panarchos, an Enchanted Statue. Category:Teams __NOWYSIWYG__